Procrastination
by Tsukiakari no Ha
Summary: Ichigo has to study for exams, but will do everything in his power to NOT study. So, what how does he do this? Read and find out!


Hey guys! Alright so, I was SUPPOSED to make this in June when I had exams, but I was doing something else. So, I'm making it now while I have lots and lots of free time! Anyway, let's get started!

I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does.

Ichigo Kurosaki sighed exasperatedly as he slammed his head on his desk. After a few minutes of laying there, he slowly lifted his head up and glared at his textbook, the words "Algebra" staring back at him in big yellow letters, mocking him. With a growl, he quickly stood up, knocking over his chair, and headed downstairs into the kitchen. Ichigo pulled open the fridge door and stuck his head inside, groaning when he couldn't find something to eat. Scratching his head, Ichigo headed back upstairs and into his room, only to have Renji and Rukia crash through the window. Ichigo grinned and yelled, "Alright! There's hollows about, let's go!" As he was about to grab his Soul Pass, Renji kicked him in the face, causing Ichigo to yell and hit his head on a nearby wall. While Renji laughed at his expense, Rukia said, "Not you, Ichigo. You have to study for exams." Ichigo jumped back up and pointed an accusing finger at them, "What about you guys?!" He yelled, "Don't you have to study too?" They both shook their heads, grinning, and jumped out the window. Before Renji left however, he turned around and made a face at Ichigo. "Ha Ha I don't have to study!" He teased in a sing-song voice. As Renji continued to tease him, Ichigo grabbed a random textbook and threw it at Renji, effectively hitting him and making him fall out of the window. Once again, Ichigo sighed, this time in defeat, as he sat back at his desk, glaring at his textbook. After five minutes, Ichigo screamed in irritation and threw his book in a random direction. With another yell, he flopped onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. While staring, he noticed a dark spot on the ceiling, causing him to jump up and grab a towel. After quickly spitting on it, Ichigo started jumping on the bed to get rid of the dark spot. When it was finally gone, Ichigo pumped his fist into the air in success, then stared at the towel, and soon paled in shock. In his hand was Rukia's treasured Chappy towel, now sporting a big dark spot where he had spit. Ichigo cursed under his breath and ran downstairs to go wash it, but in his haste ended up tripping over his own feet and falling down them instead. Slightly dazed, Ichigo laid there on his back, until his sister Yuzu asked, "Ichigo? What are you doing with Rukia's towel?" Ichigo dazedly repeated, "Rukia's towel?" Then his eyes widened in realization as he yelled, "Rukia's towel!" and then continued to run to the wonderful device known as the washing machine. Ichigo sighed in relief when he heard the washing machine start. He bent down and looked at the darkening clothes swirling around in the bubbles. A small grin began to spread across Ichigo's face as he thought, "Wow, I never knew how interesting washing machines could be! I mean, there's colors and bubbles, what more could you want?" His fun ended however, when Yuzu tugged on his sleeve and sweetly asked, "Shouldn't you be studying, Ichigo?" Ichigo snapped out of his daze and quickly stuttered, "O-oh yeah, I should. Sorry Yuzu." Yuzu smiled as she watched Ichigo walk back towards his room, only to stop in front of the fridge. After opening the door, he stuck his head in to look for something to eat, but frowned couldn't find anything. His frown quickly turned into a grin as he opened the other door, which was the freezer, and stuck his head in there. He loudly sighed in relief, only to be dragged out of the freezer by Yuzu. She scolded, "Ichigo don't do that! You'll get sick, and then you won't be able to take your exams! You don't want that, do you?" Ichigo scratched the back of his head, mumbling, "Yeah, kinda." Yuzu yelled, "What was that?" Ichigo put his hands up in defense, "Uh, nothing Yuzu. You're right, I should go and study." And with that little scolding, Ichigo slumped back up the stairs and into his room. With a sigh, he moved back to his desk, but not before looking at the clock, which read 9:45pm. Ichigo grinned and stretched, reasoning, "Well… there's always tomorrow!" With a yell, he happily jumped into his bed and got comfortable, soon falling asleep while he mumbled triumphantly, "Take that, algebra."

Whew! Finally finished! This story actually took longer to write, about 3 days to be exact. So it seems I procrastinated on a story about procrastination lol. Well, hope you guys liked it! Review please!


End file.
